itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Promos for It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Sometimes new seasons of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia are preceded by a series of funny and original promos. * Air Guitar promo (introducing of Danny DeVito) * Promo from HELL * "Friends"-parody promo Trailers * Trailer * Stacked * Confession * Call the Cops Apple spoof "PC" promos ("Mac vs. PC") * "Post-coital" (Mac and ) * "Pervert Clown" - two versions (Mac and ) * "Possibly Contagious" (Who?) * "Perfectly Symmetrical" ( ) * "Pretty Cameltoe" (Mac and ) * "Bad Dream" (The whole Gang's "Orgy"-promo) In these vids, each member of The Gang gives his (or her) own transcript for abbreviation "PC". For instance, Frank says what in Philadelphia it stands for "Pervert Clown", or in Charlie's mind it's "Perfectly S'ymmetrical" - damn illiteracy! Here's some quotes: # 'Mac: "Hey, I'm Mac!"; : "And I'm PC."; Mac: "You PC?"; : "Yeah!.. Post-COITAL... Would you go grab a bucket? And wash my BALLS!.. ". # Mac: "Hi, I'm Mac."; : "And I'm PC."; Mac: "PC?"; : "Pervert Clown. Heheheh... "; Mac: "I told you not to do the "pervert clown", Frank. That's not gonna get people to watch. You look like a psychopath!". # Mac: "Hi, I'm Mac."; : "And I'm Dennis. (looks around) Is this my dream or yours?"; Mac: "I think it's yours."; : "Okay... Well, get out! 'Cause, uh... I'm looking for SOMETHING ELSE... "; Mac: "Alright, fine... (leaving)"; : "(closing eyes) Oh, yeah... Here she comes... "; : "Hi, Dennis... "; : "Huh? No! Oh, God, no... Look... No, you're my sister. I do not wanna have sex with my sister!.. "; : "(starts undressing) You gotta wake up... (Charlie and Frank shows up)"; : "Hey man! Sorry we're late, man... Look, you gotta stop having these dream, dude... I have to deal with Mac - Mac's too hairy, he's too hairy... "; Mac: "(returns) I knew there was a reason I was here!.. "; : "Oh, God... ". Mac's masterpieces * Bottled Up Other * Beatbox * Danny DeVito's contract * Behind the Scenes videos Here's this season's slogan from trailers: "Totally unnecessary 3rd season". * Going Back to Philly (music video) * Season 4 promos * "Who Pooped the Bed?" TV Spot * "The Nightman Cometh" promo * Cats * Trailers * A Special Message from Charlie Day * "Mac and Dennis Break Up" promo * Green Man promo * "Rollercoaster Ride" promos * "A Very Sunny Christmas" promo "Hallmark"-parody promos * Season 7 promo * Leaves (The whole Gang) * The Gift of Giving (The whole Gang) * Weight of The World (Mac) * A Miracle Encounter ( and ) * Me (Dennis Reynolds) * Wings (Dee Reynolds) Here's some epithets from this ad campaign: "The heart-melting new season of Sunny", "The touching return of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia", "The heart-pounding series returns", "America's most inspiring series returns", "Television's most uplifting series returns". * "Beware" (Japanese-style teaser) "FX Hires A Brand New Cast" campaign * New Cast Promo * Haley Joel Osment as Mac * Xzibit as Sweet Dee * Candace Cameron as Charlie Kelly * Chael Sonnen as Dennis Reynolds * Andrew Dice Clay as Frank Reynolds Videos * Has The Sun Finally Set In Philly? * Baby Tan * Emmy Here's some slogans from this trick advertising campaign: "FX Orders a Brand-New Gang for Sunny!"; "For seven seasons, the Sunny cast was on fire. Now? They are just fired. It's an all new day in Philly on October 11 at 10p only on FX". The Season 9 promos parodied Swedish art films (specifically those by Ingmar Bergman). season 9 promos part 1 Hurt The Door Scream Summer with Dennis Reflection The tenth season promos included an rocket ship themed trailer and '80s hair band cast photos. The Eleventh Season had promo images that parodied the 1960 film [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054443/ The Village of the Damned]. The 12th season had promo images that parodied the 1965 classic [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059742 The Sound of Music] For the 13th season, the promotional material parodied the Friday the 13th franchise with the gang running away from the killer, presumably Dennis. Season 14 The promotional material for Season 14, illustrated by Rob McElhenney's brother Patrick, takes inspiration from "The Gang Wrestles for the Troops" in addition to the WWE PPV event WrestleMania. See Also * Season 4 DVD ad * [http://www.break.com/usercontent/2010/12/27/its-always-sunny-in-philadelphia-karate-promo-1974453 Karate-promo for "Comedy Central"] * Fan-made INTRO with music from "Friends" Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:Production